


The Renewal

by DarklyDreamingDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Plug, Baby bottle, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Feeding, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Thumb-sucking, Watersports, dog cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyDreamingDixon/pseuds/DarklyDreamingDixon
Summary: The Alliance not only won the war, but they found a cure and the walker virus has been eradicated.  They were now living in the Renewal, burning the last of the bodies and trying to live as normal a life as possible.Rick made the transition from apocalypse to Renewal smoothly, but Daryl ended up irrevocably traumatized.  He's regressed to needing Rick to care for him in every way and Rick was happy to help his boy survive whatever it took.(aka - basically just a bunch of affectionate smut)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been terribly neglectful of this account. Thanks to the Rickyl touching scene last night, my muse awoke to some tender filth. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The world was starting to get back to normal now that the virus had a cure. Well, as normal as it could be with the lack of 20th century luxuries and still hundreds and thousands of bodies to burn. Rick worked on a body disposal unit and he kept his Alexandria home, still serving as constable of the town. He was able to make the switch from apocalypse to renewal easily. But Daryl wasn’t able to come back from the trauma of the walker world. He was irrevocably damaged, scared even more on the inside than the out. He’d been prisoner to Negan, abused by the saviors in ways he never fully shared. He was burdened by the self-assigned responsibility and all-consuming guilt for deaths that weren’t really his fault- Glenn, Beth, Denise. Hell even before the world belonged to the walkers, Daryl was being tortured and traumatized by his own kin. Frankly it was a miracle he was able to function as long as he was, able to help the Alliance defeat the Saviors, help Eugene and Doctor Carson get to a facility where they could study the virus and finally find a cure. 

As the time passed after the Alliance won the war, Daryl started talking less and less, started leaving the house only in the early hours before dawn to hunt. He would sit in the house he still shared with Rick, a vacant look in his eyes for hours without moving. Eventually he’d stopped talking completely. He simply followed Rick’s every command, slept when he was told to sleep, hunt when he was told to hunt, eat when he was told to eat. Hell, Rick wasn’t even sure if Daryl fully understood that everyone living was cured and that the virus was gone. The terrible irony was that the best description for what he’d become, was “zombie”.

Daryl rarely went outside anymore even though that was his element back in the day. Dr. Carson thought it might be PTSD. After everything Daryl had been through, before the walkers and after, perhaps he’d simply reached his tipping point. But it was okay, because Rick was happy to take care of him. Rick owed Daryl his life ten times over and he’d spend the rest of it taking care of Daryl the best he could.

Rick sat down for breakfast, just a granola cereal with soymilk and Daryl, naked, knelt down beside him like he did every morning now, resting his head on Rick’s knee.

“You sleep good?” Rick asked even though he knew he wouldn’t get an answer. He petted Daryl like a puppy as he ate his breakfast in silence. He was actually getting used the routine of Daryl being completely dependent on him and he found himself selfishly hoping that things wouldn’t change for them. He was getting as much comfort out of their arrangement as Daryl seemed to be getting. When he was done eating, he poured some more dry granola in the bowl and playfully tugged at a bit of Daryl’s too-long hair. 

“Ready to eat for me?” he asked. Daryl didn’t nod or shake his head, he just simply knelt back on his heals and opened his mouth because Rick wanted him to eat. Rick placed a chunk of granola on Daryl’s tongue. “Chew.”

It took a good twenty minutes to get him to eat enough to satisfy Rick, one chunk at a time with instructions to chew after he placed each nugget on Daryl’s tongue. “Are you going to drink for me today?” Rick asked, again knowing that Daryl wouldn’t answer. It had become a fight with Daryl every day to drink because he didn’t want to hold the cup himself and it was cumbersome and messy for Rick to do it. Daryl just stared at him blankly so Rick got up and poured some soy milk into a baby’s bottle he’d started using and Daryl crawled after him as Rick walked out to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Daryl climbed up eagerly with his, for lack of a better word, master. He loved it anytime Rick could spare time to shower him with attention. He sat content in Rick’s lap, his head leaning against Rick’s strong chest. Daryl let his eyes flutter shut and a soft sigh fell from his lips.

“Need you to drink for me, baby,” Rick whispered as he prodded at Daryl’s mouth with the nipple of the bottle. Daryl fought the intrusion at first but after a few minutes of prodding, he finally opened his mouth and began eagerly sucking at the bottle, his eyes still closed and his body crushed as close to Rick’s as he could get it. Their new dynamic evolved so slowly and naturally that Rick couldn’t even remember when certain traditions had started. As Daryl drank, Rick inspected the cock cage Daryl wore for his own protection. He then moved his nimble fingers to one of Daryl’s nipples and plucked and rubbed it to sooth his boy while he drank. Once the bottle was empty Rick put it on the end table and Daryl stayed pliant and comfortable in Rick’s lap. Rick slipped two fingers into Daryl’s mouth and his sweet boy sucked and licked at them like he did every morning so that Rick could milk him before he left for work. It made him stay calmer when Rick had to leave the house. Rick cradled Daryl in his arm as he pressed his fingers in his boy’s eager hole. It was already open and loose from the plug he sleeps in each night. 

He loved watching Daryl’s face slack and peaceful, loved listening to his soft whimpers and groans as Rick gently rubbed circles along his prostate. Daryl lifted one hand to his mouth to suck his thumb and used the other to tug and rub at one of his own nipples. Daryl was very sensitive to touch because of the cock cage. Having it on kept him in an aroused state which helped keep his mind off bad memories and previous traumas. After a good twenty minutes of Daryl writhing in pleasure on Rick’s lap, his cock dribbled out a steady stream of cum through the cage.

“Good boy, Daryl. That’s a good boy,” Rick praised. He scooped up Daryl’s seed with two fingers and had Daryl lick them clean. 

There was a time that Daryl hated being locked up, kept in prisons or behind walls, or god forbid in Negan’s cell. But now, Daryl felt most safe when Rick kept him locked away from the world. After Daryl was sated from his breakfast and his milking, it was time for Rick to get him ready so he could leave for work. “You have to go potty, pup?” Rick asked. He’d started using the nickname after Daryl started crawling around the house instead of walking and since Daryl seemed to respond to it, Rick continued to use it.

Daryl climbed off the sofa and crawled over to the sliding glass doors. Potty was the only time Daryl got to be outdoors anymore so Rick didn’t try to fight him on using the toilet inside. If he felt more comfortable peeing outside, that was fine with Rick. All he wanted was to keep Daryl as comfortable and well cared for as possible. He owed the man that, more than that actually. 

Daryl always seemed a little lighter, more free in the yard. And the sun and fresh air did him good a couple times a day. Rick let him out and watched from the door as Daryl lifted a leg, trying to aim his caged dick at the tree as he urinated like he was trying very purposefully to be just a puppy with no real worries or stresses.

When he came back inside he obediently followed Rick back to the bedroom and he crawled without being prodded into the dog cage Rick set up for him. The first weeks of trying to get to a scheduled work routine had been disastrous. Daryl would have panic attacks while Rick was gone and the house would be trashed when he returned home, Daryl out of breath, tear streaks down his cheeks and usually sitting in a puddle of his own piss. Once he came home to Daryl self-harming by slamming a heavy police-issue flashlight against his own cock, desperately trying to erase his memories with physical pain. That was the day the cock cage was introduced and a few days later Rick set up the dog cage, too.

With the dog cage, Rick could make sure Daryl wouldn’t hurt himself and Daryl seemed to feel cared for and calmed. There was a fluffy dog bed inside it and Rick cuffed his pup to the bars so that he wouldn’t hurt himself with flailing arms. Then he cuffed his legs with a spreader bar and slicked up a finger with lube to open him up for his plug. Being full and secure calmed him. Once the large plug was in place Rick stood and looked down at his precious boy. His eyes were drowsy and he breathed peacefully knowing that Rick would be back for him. The cock cage and the plug would keep his mind on the physical pleasure and not the emotional damage that swirled through his thoughts. And being locked down in the dog cage would keep him safe. Rick would cover the cage with a black sheet to help him feel even more hidden and secure, but first he jacked himself off and came on Daryl’s face so his pup could smell his master while he was home alone all day. Seeing Daryl give himself to Rick with absolute trust like this always made it easy for the man to come hard and fast, splattering Daryl’s face with his seed.

“Daddy will be back,” Rick said as he covered the cage. He wasn’t even sure when he started calling himself Daddy, but it seemed right and Daryl appeared to like it. 

It was a long day in the hot summer of Virginia. They were burning bodies round the clock since the cure, trying to clean up the earth for the renewal. By the time Rick got home he was as eager to see Daryl as Daryl was to see him. He kicked his shoes off and went straight to the cage to get his boy. Daryl wiggled his ass and whimpered excitedly and Rick knew full well he wouldn’t be able to get anything done for the next few hours because Daryl would need his full, undivided attention.

Rick took his time uncuffing Daryl’s hands and legs, unlocking the cage and pulling out the plug. He knew his boy would have to relieve himself before anything else so he led the way to the sliding doors and gave Daryl a tap on the bottom as he crawled out into the yard.

Rick walked out with him and sat on a deck chair while his boy crawled around to find a spot to pee. It was usually always around the base of the tree in their backyard but he’d crawl around sometimes as if he might change his mind. Right after he was done, Rick heard a loud dragging sound from a vehicle outside their fenced yard, as if a muffler fell partially off the car as it was driving by and Daryl actually got up on two legs to run into the house. Loud noises scared him senseless. Rick walked in and shut the door, fairly certain that he’d find his pup back in his cage shivering. And he was right.

After Rick finally enticed Daryl to come out, he sat on the floor and pulled Daryl into his lap. “It’s okay, pup. Nothing’s going to get you. Remember Daddy promised to always take care of you? You don’t need to be afraid, baby. I’m here,” Rick murmured as he ran fingers through Daryl’s overgrown hair. Rick took his time rocking Daryl and reminding him how safe he was, how loved he was. Once his shaking subsided he sucked on a thumb and curled up against Rick. Thirty minutes later, Daryl showed no signs of being ready to leave the comfort of Rick’s arms.

“Hey, pup. Daddy has to go pee so I need you to get up for me. We’ll go have dinner and watch a movie, how’s that sound?”

Daryl shook his head no against Rick’s chest. 

“Baby, I really have to go. You can come with me and as soon as I’m done I’ll bring us some food out to the couch so you can sit with me while you eat, okay?”

Daryl didn’t respond and as much as Rick hated tough love, sometimes he had to go that route. He gently nudged Daryl off his legs and onto the floor and he stood quickly before Daryl could grab at him, but before he could even get himself out the bedroom door to the bathroom, Daryl latched onto a leg, whimpering and looking up at Rick with those sad eyes of his. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue like he did for feeding and Rick pushed his boy’s hair back out of his face. “I’ll feed you as soon as I pee,” he said firmly.

Daryl still held fast, sat up taller on his knees and undid Rick’s jeans, letting them drop heavy to the floor. Then he wrapped his lips around his master’s limp cock and looked up to Rick waiting patiently. That was new. Daryl had never shown desire to take Rick’s piss before and Rick didn’t know if it was just to keep Rick from walking away, if it was still residual meltdown from the loud noise or if Daryl just wanted as much of Rick as he could get. 

“This is what you want, darlin?” Rick asked and Daryl didn’t respond, just knelt there waiting for Rick to let go. He had read stories about how urine was a legitimate option for folks who were without water so he knew it wouldn’t harm his boy. And there was a closeness that seemed to accompany the act. So Rick let himself relax enough that a slow stream started trickling down Daryl’s throat. Daryl swallowed and sucked like he was on his bottle and Rick had to concentrate to keep the stream slow enough for Daryl to keep up. He petted Daryl’s hair as he relieved himself and whispered praise, ‘good boy’s’ and ‘so proud’s’. 

When he was finished, Daryl kept sucking and licking until Rick was hard and close to exploding. Daryl always enjoyed feeding on Rick’s cum and the leader was certain that he would want to make this new act a consistent way of being fed in the future, anything that came out of Rick’s cock, Daryl seemed to crave. After Rick came with a shudder and Daryl licked him clean, he led his boy out to the kitchen and Daryl wrapped himself around Rick’s leg as his master put together a plate of cheeses, nuts and fruits. Every time Rick had to move, he’d have to spend ten minutes convincing Daryl to let go and follow him to a different spot in the kitchen. 

Finally Rick was situated on the couch, a DVD of Shrek playing because Daryl couldn’t handle movies with with any real hints of violence in them. In fact he’d fuss and cry if it was anything other than cartoons. Daryl knelt between Rick’s legs, his head resting Rick’s knee, not even watching the TV. He usually didn’t. He’d just listen and keep his eyes on Rick as if the act of not seeing him would make Rick disappear. 

“Open,” Rick commanded as he held out a cheese cube. Daryl took it obediently and dinner went on like that without any tantrums. Afterwards, Daryl climbed onto the couch and laid across Rick’s lap, the cock cage digging into Rick’s thigh. He liked to rest after dinner with Rick’s fingers rubbing along his prostate so Rick obliged as he always did. He’d rub Daryl’s back and scratch behind his ears with the other hand. His back was a scared mess but when Rick was caring for him like this, it seemed to help Daryl forget about his previous self-consciousness about the past he wore on his skin like an old coat.

After the movie, it was bedtime. Daryl went out to pee one more time and when Rick stopped at the bathroom on their way back to bed, Daryl whimpered for attention, kneeling high and opening his mouth, making it clear that he wanted this new tradition to continue. Rick emptied into Daryl’s mouth, again surprised at how he enjoyed the connection between them during the act. Perhaps it was the same connection that a newborn had to it’s mother as it drank from the teat. Daryl got on all fours on the bed waiting for his night time vibrating plug. This was also a tradition that evolved slowly and now Rick could barely remember when they’d started. 

Daryl was not a good sleeper. For as much as he was able to escape his thoughts during his days, they stalked him at night. He woke up usually as often as five or six times at night, wriggling and crying in his sleep and Rick would turn on the vibrations until Daryl calmed down. Then he’d run his fingers through his boy’s hair until he was breathing the steady pattern of sleep again.

Rick didn’t mind his own lost sleep, didn’t mind all the attention and time Daryl needed from him. His reward was having Daryl in his life, seeing him in those peaceful moments, feeling cared for and happy in Rick’s arms. This is a man who fought all his life, gave all he had to those around him and it was time for him to be the one saved. And Rick couldn’t be happier to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for more kinky but affectionate Rickyl smut? 
> 
> Try this: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10433520?view_adult=true


End file.
